30 Day OTP Challenge
by MagicallyBored
Summary: Cecilos OTP challenge. Various Cecilos stories (CecilxCarlos)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So if you're a devoted fan of me (haHAHAHhA), you might have noticed that I was going to do a 30 Day OTP Challenge with Johnlock and Sabriel. Well. I quit. I'm sorry hah. But I decided to do the Challenge on the ship Cecilos. And here we are. Enjoy. **

_**Day 1: **__Holding Hands_

Carlos the scientist quickly looked through his test results. Impossible! He couldn't just have walked into a house that didn't exist! It was unbelievable. In fact, Carlos _refused _to believe it, he just assumed he was hallucinating.

The door of his lab zoomed open. Then came the voice of Night Vale himself, and boyfriend to yours truly, Cecil. "Carrrlosss!"

"Oh hello, Cecil," Carlos ran a hand through his perfect hair. "I was just finishing up my work."

"What a _perfect _thing for such a _perfect _guy to do," Cecil leaned over a table, his eyes sparkling.

Cecil really _loved_ Carlos. Cecil thought that Carlos just didn't seem to notice the fact that Cecil's affection wasn't just a little schoolboy crush.

"So Carlos," Cecil got up and started to tinker with a glowing beaker. It wobbled.

"Please don't touch that," Carlos interrupted. "Um, I mean- It's important-" Carlos swallowed. He was always shy in school, and wasn't any different now.

Ceci's eyes turned from purple to blue (_What does it mean when that happens, _Carlos thought). "Oh! I understand, dear Carlos," Cecil got red in the face. "I'm _so _sorry!" Cecil bit his lip and turned away. A couple of seconds later, he faced Carlos. "Um, so, anyways... do you want to go into town with me?"

Carlos shuffled his test results papers and put them on the table behind him. "For what reason?" Carlos asked. He leaned against the table.

"I-I don't know," Cecil looked around the room and started pacing, "just to... you know, take a walk."

"Like..." Carlos smirked. "A date?" He knew how excited Cecil got when he mentioned the word "date".

Cecil grinned nervously. "Date?! Yes, date! If that's what you want- I mean I-"

Carlos laughed.

"Why are you laughing, Carlos?" Cecil tilted his head in curiosity. Then he lowered his voice, "You've got your laughing license, right?"

"Yes, of course, Cecil," Carlos pulled his little license booklet out from behind him on the table. Along with his laughing license he had his walking license, driving license (duh!), working license... and about ten more.

"Wonderful!" Cecil jumped a little. "Sooo... Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes," Carlos replied, blushing. "How about after noon tomorrow? Tomorrow's when I'm available."

"After noon? Oh no," Cecil shook his head, his silvery-blond locks swishing around, "after noon, all children between 6 and 10.5 are marching to Town Hall to protest against something protestable."

"Er..." Carlos frowned. "How about three, then?"

"Okay! It's a... a... date!" Cecil looked away and giggled. He was _so_ excited to go into town with Carlos. He wanted to show him the giant dog-lion hybrid (his name is Pedro, as he says) that landed in front of the dog park.

Later at three the next day, Cecil arrived at Carlos', wearing a button-down shirt and jeans. His hair was tousled, as he had just dried his hair.

"Cecil!" Carlos smiled, looking at what he was wearing. "You're-"

"I _know,_" Cecil folded his arms. "My outfit is horrific, but I was running late." Cecil moved a chunk of hair out of his eyes.

_I was gonna say that you actually wore something normal, but okay, _Carlos thought.

"Well, your outfit... is... nice," Cecil didn't know what to think of it. Carlos was wearing a plaid sweater, jeans, and white Converse. His hair looked like he ran a comb through it once, but didn't bother to see what it looked like. _Gosh, Carlos, would it kill ya to wear some furry pants one outing?_ Cecil thought. Whatever, Cecil respected whatever Carlos was into, and his hair was still _gorgeous._

"Ready to go?" Carlos asked, smiling. His perfect teeth shone bright.

"Oh yes," Cecil hopped off of Carlos' porch and trotted after him. When Cecil was next to Carlos, Carlos did something unexpected.

He took Cecil's hand.

_He took Cecil's hand._

**He. Took. Cecil's. Hand.**

Cecil's covered his mouth with his other hand to stop himself from screaming.

"Cecil? Are you alright?" Carlos and him were stopped in front of a crosswalk.

Cecil removed the hand away from his mouth. "Perfect Carlos, you are holding my hand!" He gasped.

Carlos' ears turned pink and he scratched his head.

Carlos laughed. "Isn't that what couples do? Hold hands?"

Cecil tried not to grin, he really did. "Yeah, they do..." Cecil looked down. The light up ahead changed to "Walk". Carlos and Cecil walked towards town. "Do you like me, Carlos?"

"Of course I do,"

"Really?"

"_Yes_, Cecil,"

"I- That's- neat... I mean-"

"I know what you mean," Carlos had that silly grin on his face. He let go of Cecil's hand, leaned forward, and kissed him softly.

"Carlos- I-"

"You love me, right?"

"Yeah how did you know...?" Cecil backed away from Carlos, just a little.

"I dunno. Just figured. You talk about me all day on the radio," Carlos shrugged.

They continued walking.

Carlos jammed his hands in his pockets. "It's quite cute, actually,"

Cecil internally screamed.

"T-thanks," was all he said.

It was silent the next block. The hooded figures stared at them as they passed the dog park. Pedro the dog-lion slept silently. Carlos coughed and cleared his throat when they approached the center of town. Cecil looked up at him.

"Cecil, I think that," Carlos started, his face getting hot, "I might... love you too. You make me feel happy and I don't know, just- I feel fine and I don't have any worries when I'm with you." Carlos stopped walking right in front of Big Rico's.

Cecil froze. _This_ was officially the best day ever. Cecil squealed and wrapped himself around Carlos. "I love you," he repeated in a some sort of chant.

Night Vale citizens watched as Cecil kissed every inch of Carlos' face.

Carlos was embarrassed, but… happy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day 2: **__Cuddling Somewhere_

"Really? Night Vale has _no _TVs? _None?_" Carlos stared at Cecil in complete awe.

"Well, the have some at public places, but they're illegal to own at your house," Cecil replied.

Cecil was just telling Carlos that they weren't allowed to own TV sets here in Night Vale. Cecil had always thought that TVs weren't allowed all across the world. Huh.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Carlos asked.

Cecil could think of a few things, but they weren't really appropriate.

"Well, we could go bowling for a bit," Cecil suggested. He lounged against Carlos' couch.

"Oh god no," Carlos said immediately. He remembered how his lab partner got swallowed up by some mysterious plant there.

"Let's visit Khoshekh!" Cecil sat up and clapped his hands. "Oh boy, she'd _love _it if we visited!"

Carlos shrugged. Eh, what else was there to do on a Friday afternoon. "Wait, Cecil. Don't you have the show at six?"

"Yeaaahh..." Cecil folded his arms. He looked at his watch before looking back up at Carlos. "It's about five-" Cecil's eyes widened. "OMG Carlos, you should sit with me on the show!"

_Did Cecil really just say "omg"?_

"Alright," Carlos agreed.

"Oh my gosh. You can even make a guest appearance and everyone will hear your _glorious_ velvet voice through their little radio boxes," Cecil sighed.

Carlos bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing. "I'd love to."

"Uh, Cecil?" Carlos entered the Night Vale Radio Station.

"Yes, dear Carlos?"

"Wh-what's that low growling noise?" Carlos and Cecil approached Cecil's office.

"Oh, it's just station management," Cecil assured, "they'll shut up if you ignore them."

"Oh," Carlos sat down on the leather couch in the back. "Huh. So this is where you work."

"Indeed," Cecil sat tall in his roll-y chair thing.

"It's..." Carlos looked around the room, "neat."

Cecil blushed. "Let's go check up on Khoshekh."

Cecil peeked in the bathroom. The floating cat was sleeping, making a low grumbling noise as it exhaled. "Khoshekh," Cecil whispered. "Kitty, kitty." He tiptoed in, with Carlos trailing behind him.

Khoshekh opened one eye, then the other- then the _other; _right in the middle of it's furry forehead.

Khoshekh was what looked like a normal ginger tabby, yet she had three eyes, and _she floated._

"Well, uh, hi K-khoshekh," Carlos walked towards her awkwardly.

Khoshekh growled, the sound equivalent to a lion's roar.

"Woah!" Carlos jumped back.

Cecil smiled softly. "It's okay, Carlos," he said. His voice was quiet and smooth. "That just means she _likes_ you."

Carlos nodded and swallowed. He reached out his hand and scratched the cat behind her ears. She purred, the sound filling the room.

"H- oh," Carlos smiled. "This is nice."

Cecil giggled and swiped at Khoshekh's tail.

Then Cecil looked at his watch, "Shoot! The show starts in five minutes!" Cecil grabbed Carlos' arm. "Bye Khoshekh!"

Khoshekh growled and curled up into a ball.

Cecil pulled on Carlos' arm all the way back to his office.

"Dana!" Cecil called. He sat back down on the chair.

Carlos awkwardly stood next to him.

"Yeah, Cecil?" Intern Dana popped into the office holding a purple frosted donut.

"Can you get Carlos a chair?" Cecil replied. He tapped his microphone to make sure it worked. "He'll be joining me on the show."

Intern Dana blushed. She actually _blushed. _"O-of course," She ran out. "Anything for you and your boyfriend," she mumbled to herself, grinning.

"Cecil, you really didn't have to-"

"Shush, Carlos!"

"Hey Carlos? Can, uh, you give me a hand?" Dana kicked the door open a little with her foot.

"Yeah, got it!" Carlos picked up the chair and placed it next to Cecil. It was identical to his.

"We _match_ Carlos!" Cecil said grinning.

Carlos chuckled.

Dana sighed, "well, I'll just be in the other room." She smiled as she left.

"Ooh it's starting Carlos!" A blinking light indicated that there 5 more seconds until they were on air-

3...

2...

1...

_A white dove flies past your house. What does it mean? Is it a sign of love? Or a sign that it's dove season again? We'll find out soon. Welcome... to Night Vale. _

Cecil pressed a button and the theme played.

Carlos smiled. He looked out into the desert night. He never realized how pretty it looked, with the lavender sky, and bright white moon shining down.

_Listeners, you'll never guess who's sitting next to me- Okay, okay, it's Carlos! My perfect boyfriend with his perfect hair and perfect voice and perfect teeth and perfect- Oh. Sorry, Carlos._

_Carlos just told me to stop bragging about him. I'm trying, listeners. _

Cecil wrapped his arm around Carlos. Carlos scooted closer in, grinning and blushing.

_Currently, I am cuddling with Carlos and even his hair smells perfect- Omg sorry Carlos, I can't stop! What? I say "omg" a lot, so what? Fine, Carlos, I'll stop. _

_Listeners, I'm just going to say to you to enjoy your evening tonight with your loved ones. Any day could be your last._

Cecil rubbed Carlos' shoulders affectionately.

_I know I'm pretty cliché, but aren't we all?_


End file.
